


【moonsun】三万英尺

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	【moonsun】三万英尺

收拾好自己和文星伊的行李箱后，金容仙坐上床。文星伊立刻就把假装拿在手里看的书合上扔到床头柜，掀起被子抱住自己香香软软的女朋友。

金容仙也很配合地回应，纤手还滑进了文星伊的睡衣里在她的背上转圈圈。

文星伊难耐的嗯了一声抓住金容仙的手，一个翻身就把人压在身下。

身下人抬起双腿勾上文星伊的腰，仰起头咬了一下她的下唇。

就在文星伊被撩拨得心猿意马正要脱裤子的时候，金容仙冷不丁冒出一句，“睡觉”

“诶？？？”，文星伊的一身欲火被泼上了盆冷水。

“晚上要上班你还想干嘛”

“可是！”

金容仙一个巴掌过去把身上人无情推下拉起被子，“我们飞的是国际航班”

看着恋人睡得香甜，文机长欲哭无泪。谁让她的女朋友是个对工作超级负责的乘务长呢？

晚上从家里出发前往机场，文星伊的状态并不好，本该英姿飒爽的机长现在跟蔫了的草一样。

在进入工作通道分开之前，金容仙迎面就碰上了她的直属上司凯瑟琳女士。

凯瑟琳看了看自己一手培养出来的金乘务长身后苦着一张脸的文机长，立刻就懂了。

在回应了金容仙打招呼后，凯瑟琳朝着她笑道，“作为一名优秀的乘务长，有必要解决自己恋人兼本班班机机长的生理问题哦”

“嗯？”，金容仙转头，文星伊立刻就黏上去，“容～飞机上见咯”

“好好工作吧你”，金容仙板着脸理正了文星伊的制服帽，顺便在她的嘴角贴上一个香吻。

一切正常，晚上十点班机准时起飞。

因为是跨洋航班，所以此次了执勤有两个机组。

以文星伊为机长，姜涩琪为副驾驶，金容仙为乘务长的机组和金硕珍担任机长的机组。

安全飞行很长一段时候后，认真工作的文机长急需被自己的乘务长夸奖一番，却都一直没有机会见到金容仙。

某个想法在吃过早餐更加蠢蠢欲动。

中午饭点，驾驶舱的对讲机响起。

金容仙甜美的嗓音传出，“亲爱的机长，午餐需要点什么呢？”

“牛排就可以了”，文星伊回答。

而驾驶舱里只有姜涩琪注意到机长大人快要咧到耳后根的嘴角。

很快，空间不大的舱内响起进舱请求的蜂鸣提示声。金容仙端着一大盘菲力牛排和一个鸡肉三明治进了驾驶舱。

把机长餐放在文星伊面前的小桌上后，金容仙摸了摸她的脑袋，像哄孩子一样说了句“乖乖吃饭”后离开驾驶舱。

面对旁边副驾驶姜涩琪的憋笑脸，文星伊无奈的摇了摇头强调一下，“床上我最大”

不过看着面前份量超足的午餐福利，文星伊想着，有个同机组乘务长女朋友还是不错的。

在一个小时后才能用餐的姜副驾驶面前心满意足的享用完午餐后，文星伊要在换班之前出去巡视。

因为飞机是全自动驾驶，驾驶员的任务只是排查异常。 "我去逛逛，很快回来"，文星伊说道，姜涩琪比了个明白的手势。

文星伊离开驾驶舱后就注意到了正在通道上和乘客交谈的金容仙。

她一边回应着来自座位上某些好奇探究的眼光，一边慢慢朝金容仙走过去，却看到金容仙走回乘务员休息区，赶紧加快了脚步跟上去。

金容仙推开门的一瞬间就被一股力量拉过抱住腰，随即听到落锁声。

“你又怎样？”，金容仙好看的八字眉皱起，看着眼前一脸讨好的文机长。

“想你了”，文星伊把金容仙抵在了吧台前。

休息区空间不大，因为是饭点，其他乘务组成员都出去服务了。

“我们现在是在工作时间”，乘务长严肃的提醒道。

“是啊，工作时间内，我只是出来上个洗手间，刚好想和乘务长聊聊工作上的事”，文星伊拉开了金容仙围在颈上的丝巾，舌尖扫过泛着淡红色的肌肤。

金容仙仰起头哼了一声，“我们现在是在谈工作上的事？”

“你的上司都说了，作为一名优秀的乘务长有必要解决自己恋人兼本班班机机长的生理问题”

因为文星伊的啃咬舔舐，两人的呼吸都有些急促，她贴了上去轻咬着金容仙的耳朵，把自己的热烫气息都喷洒在那处。

金容仙顿了一下，抓上文星伊的手臂。

“这个时候，难道不应该叫我的名字？”，文星伊隔着衣服将手覆在对方的柔软处，轻轻揉捏着。

金容仙腰背一挺，“呃…你…”

“叫一声嘛…”，文机长贱兮兮的撒娇。

“嗯哼…星…”

金容仙刚被挑逗起，抱着她的文星伊就直起腰整理制服，勾着嘴角笑道，“一个半小时后换班，我等你”

“等你个大头鬼！”，衣衫凌乱面色潮红的金容仙抬起手重重的打在了文星伊的屁股上。

在副驾用完餐半个小时，文机长的机组换下休息，由另一个机组轮班。

“咳咳，我们要睡觉了”，文星伊拿上自己的制服帽贴在胸前，微笑着对姜副驾说。

姜涩琪早明白她的话里，“我们”指的并不是机长和自己，所以她很懂的到乘务员的休息间找宣美姐姐去了。

飞行员的休息室位于驾驶舱的下面，就在座椅下方的一扇小门里。

金容仙进去时文星伊正坐在床上解领带，她轻车熟路的锁了门直接往床上走，这并不是第一次来。

“真准时啊”，文星伊把黑色领带卷起丢到一边，然后解开手表表带调笑道。

“哼，有的人是狼吗？这么饥渴难耐”

毕竟是在飞机上，机长的床也不大。金容仙一上床就不得已和文星伊挤在了一起。

两人刚躺下，文星伊指尖就已经挑开对方制服上的扣子，灵巧的舌头从耳朵开始，掠过对方的脸侧，脖子，一路向下。

“只能到这里了”，几分钟的前戏后，金容仙阻止了文星伊想要往下的动作。

她想自己真是过分放纵这位恋人了。

自己是乘务员问题倒不大，虽然现在不是文星伊当班，她也得提高警惕随时待命。

文星伊侧着身子盯着金容仙看了一会，伸手把人揽进怀里睡觉。

她看得懂恋人眼里的期望。

“嗯…睡吧”，睡吧，下飞机可没这么简单了。

她们在下午四点半抵达目的机场，交接完工作后直接到下榻的酒店。

机组所有人一起聚餐后，金硕珍和姜涩琪约好了今晚酒吧见。

当然他们是有邀请亲爱的文机长同行的，只不过在金容仙带着笑意的眼神下，文星伊怂怂的解释自己要早点休息。

两人也没事做，租了车在市区里逛逛买点什么看得上眼的纪念品回家，之后吃了顿浪漫的烛光晚餐就回酒店了。

文星伊冲了个澡就裹着浴袍跑出来了，金容仙嫌弃的数落她，“看把你猴急的！”

“你快点”，文星伊早把算盘打好了，明天一整天都不用飞。

今晚势必是一夜春宵。

在金容仙洗澡的时候，晚餐没吃饱的文星伊叫了房间服务点餐，一个披萨一份印尼炒饭加半熟的鸡蛋。

洗完澡出来见到有吃的立刻就过去圆桌边往文星伊大腿一坐，文星伊替金容仙系上餐巾，然后开始喂她吃东西。

互喂的小情侣最后达成共识，饭还是吃饱要紧，浪漫是个什么鬼东西，以后不要了。

“这个炒饭好好吃”，金容仙伸出粉舌舔了一下嘴角说道。

看着红色的舌尖，文星伊立即就回想起和金容仙接吻时舌头交缠的滋味，该死的，又忍不住想尝尝了。 

终于吃饱，金容仙转过身趴在文星伊胸前，感受着她令人安心的强有力心跳和只属于她的味道，实在是惬意。

文星伊知道时机已成熟，深深吸了一口金容仙身上浓郁的香气后抱着她到了床上。

金容仙是她这辈子都戒不掉的毒了。文星伊想。

金容仙乖乖躺在床上，让文星伊为她脱衣服。

“明天你可能又要下不了床了”，文星伊轻轻咬了咬金容仙挺俏的乳尖。

金容仙有些害羞的闭上眼睛，她的确得承认，自己在期待着文星伊的话。

文星伊凝视着赤裸躺在自己面前的恋人，突然觉得这大概就是艺术品吧。

被看得有些不满，再加上身体的渴求，金容仙抬手轻轻捶了文星伊一下，催促她快点。

文星伊知道金容仙等不急了，大脑里要让金容仙哭着高潮的念头也在叫嚣着。

她快速脱了衣物，俯身跪在金容仙腿间，伸舌头上下舔舐着。

“哈…”，金容仙下意识的五指插入文星伊的长发，一边挺起自己的腰配合文星伊舌头的抽动。

文星伊喜欢金容仙被满足后露出的销魂表情，她一边肆意进出着，一边观察着金容仙越发绷紧的身体。

她的双眼漫上一层水雾，微微张开的薄唇发出断断续续的娇吟。

看见这样的恋人，文星伊完全被满足，小腹一阵火热，身体开始释放出些许液体。

她快要失控了。

金容仙身上的甜蜜花香气已经击溃她的理智。

她咽下金容仙的爱液，接着起身分别按住金容仙的手腕把她压在身下，从眉心一直往到紧实的小腹，任金容仙如何扭动也不松手。

金容仙的反应越大，文星伊就会更加兴奋。

她舔了舔金容仙硬起的小樱桃，“想不想在上面试试？”

“上面…？”，金容仙迷茫地看着文星伊，以往都是自己躺着享受服务的啊。

没等金容仙点头，文星伊就把她提到自己腹部上坐着。

“自己动哦”，文星伊勾起一边嘴角笑。

金容仙嘟着嘴，往文星伊修长的手指坐了下去，却因为没控制好分寸一下就坐到底，又疼又舒爽的刺激让她立刻就扑进文星伊怀里。

文星伊又好笑又心疼的，当然，更多的还是手指被紧紧包覆的快感。

她此刻非常真的非常想按住金容仙的腰，然后一个翻身把她狠狠干到哭出来为止。

但她终究是还是忍住了，因为金容仙在上位主动摇摆着腰肢的动作、晃动的饱满浑圆以及脸上情色的表情，都教文星伊欲罢不能。

文星伊摸了摸金容仙的头，滑到胸前揉捏给她更多的刺激，直到金容仙到达了高潮渐渐放松下来。

等感觉到金容仙没了力气，文星伊才开始动了起来。

金容仙呜咽一声，趴在文星伊身上咬住她的耳垂，脚趾蜷缩。

“啊哈…深…再深一点……”，金容仙喘息着说道。

极其暧昧的喘息声在文星伊的欲火上浇了一把油，她单手扣住金容仙的腰，向上一提，手指滑出了一部分，又立刻松开手，再次狠狠地全部进入金容仙的身体。

“哈……”

就在吞吐完几次后的一瞬间，一股热流从金容仙身体里喷了出来。

文星伊沾了沾小腹上被泄出来的爱液，含进嘴里。

金容仙脸红得快要滴出血，她想要擦掉自己留在文星伊身上的液体，却被它的黏腻感羞得缩回手。

看到金容仙如此一副实在让人太想欺负的模样，文星伊把人放在床上，自己俯下身压了上去。

文星伊捏着金容仙的下巴抬起，将手指探入她口中搅动。

“准备好了吗？”，文星伊将手指从金容仙口中抽出，接着架起对方的一条腿架到自己肩膀上，往她的身下凑去。

指尖不断的在金容仙那两瓣软肉间擦过，却故意一次次的错过小幅度一张一合的穴口。

金容仙手指渐渐握成拳，又因为身体实在无力而松开。

好想要。

好想要什么东西……文星伊怎么还不进来！

她的呼吸声变快了许多。

“啊…星啊…”，金容仙说，“进来吧”

她已经迫不及待了。

小穴里渗出的液体让她的大腿根部成了一片湿滑，金容仙再次闭上眼，侧头将半边脸都埋在柔软的枕头里。

有了小穴主人的主动要求，这一次，文星伊终于顶了进去。

甬道被完全撑开，文星伊进入了她身体里。

她一下一下都进得很深，先是整根没入，再整根抽出，大拇指偶尔还会在穴口画圈。

金容仙能听到文星伊进出时抽插的声响，还有小穴被填满，又变得空虚，再次被填满的整个过程。

她甚至还能感受到自己湿热的体液顺着文星伊抽出的动作流出体外，再顺着臀瓣滑下。

在花穴里的某个部分被摩擦过的时候，金容仙整个人猛的一颤。

文星伊突然就停了下来，将刚刚架起的腿放下，再把金容仙两条腿都盘在自己腰上。

金容仙的脚跟在她腰后一下一下划过，文星伊眸子一深，重新开始抽插。

她很快又一次碰到那个柔软销魂的地方。金容仙被她顶的呻吟不止，很快又泄了出来。

文星伊抱起金容仙走下了床，金容仙立刻就用腿紧紧缠着她的腰。

“嗯哼～”，金容仙搂着文星伊的脖子，像只吃饱了的小猫般哼了哼。

“容…不要挑战我的自制力”，文星伊说道，低头又在她的胸上吮吸一口。

金容仙微微一颤，更加贴近抱紧了文星伊。

文星伊很享受金容仙这样的投怀送抱，她的手从腰滑到臀部，抓了抓柔软的臀肉，完全舍不得松开，结果被金容仙不高兴地咬住肩膀。

“不许乱捏我的屁股”，金容仙轻哼一声。

“可是手感很好呢”，文星伊抱着她走进浴室放下。

“只有我允许你捏的时候才能捏”

“那，我亲爱的金容仙小姐，现在能允许我捏吗？”，文星伊坏笑着揉了揉金容仙的臀肉。

金容仙身上流过一震窜上电流般的快感，“嗯…我允…允许”，双脚刚碰到地上就被文星伊进入抽动，金容仙几乎说不出话。

得到允许的文星伊一手揉捏着金容仙的屁股，同时手指还在身体里面大力抽插。

文星伊浅浅地抽插了几下退出，抱着金容仙转过身面对着浴室的大镜子。

金容仙睁开眼，看见镜子里的自己面色潮红，靠在比自己高的文星伊怀里，下面的小穴被她塞的满满当当。

明明在她们已经在一起有些时间了也做过不少次，可看见这样的自己，金容仙却模模糊糊终于意识到了什么叫情色，紧接着快感来得更加汹涌。

金容仙偏过头不去看镜子，羞涩起来。

文星伊倒是有些痴迷的望着镜子，镜中倒映出恋人被自己侵占的画面，她的身体被自己掌握，这让文星伊几乎不能移开自己的视线。

她低头吻住金容仙的脖子，吸出一个吻痕，带来的疼痛让金容仙立刻就推开了她的头。

“痛！”，金容仙可爱的喊叫了一声。

文星伊低笑，抽出了手指。

金容仙还在喘息着，得到短暂的休息时间，她的双腿自然地缠上文星伊的腰。

文星伊抱住金容仙的腰，转了个身将她抵在墙上。

“啊！好冰…”，滚烫的肌肤遇上冰凉的墙面，刺激感又增添了几分。

文星伊把金容仙放下让她站稳后，右脚挤开她的双腿固定在中间。她的手捏着金容仙的乳尖玩弄，嘴里还含住另一边。

“啊哈…哈…星呐快点…快…”，金容仙捏紧了文星伊的肩膀。

“看看我们吧”，文星伊示意金容仙看向镜子里映出的两人交合处。

“变态！”，金容仙小声骂道，却也忍不住看了，还盯着交合的地方看得心里发热。

“你也爱”

“我才没有！”

但接下来，文星伊可就没再给金容仙说出完整的话的机会。

文星伊引着金容仙看着镜子里两人交合的画面，手和舌不断在她身上活动。

金容仙锁骨处往下已经成了一片草莓地，乳尖也被吸得甚至还微微有些发肿。

但她根本顾不上训斥或是拒绝正在努力摆动腰肢满足自己的文星伊，她现在连大脑都被情欲填满，身下不断传来快感，眼中也满是自己和文星伊交合的画面。

终于两个人同时攀上云端，分不清是谁的爱液一同顺着交叠的腿根缓缓流下。

“我好累…”，金容仙把头埋到文星伊肩上。

文星伊喘着粗气笑道，“好啦，我们洗洗就去睡觉好不好？”

“嗯”

重新回到床上，文星伊将那具温热的躯体拉入自己怀中，随之而来的就是缠到颈上的手臂。

她低头亲了亲怀里人，满足的合眼睡去。

 

窗外阳光正盛，宽敞的酒店房间里却一大早就被情欲席卷。

遮光的窗帘将所有光线阻挡在外，不让房内的春光泄露分毫的同时也增添了房间的暧昧感。

“哈…不要…那里…不行了啊…”

金容仙两条长腿成M字型大张，腿间被人大开大合的进出着，她的脸上泛着潮红，似已承受不了太多的快感。

正侵犯着她的人俯下身来，轻轻厮磨她耳侧细嫩的皮肤，被情欲渲染之后的嗓音带着让人心颤的微微沙哑，“那你求我”

“求你…嗯…”，金容仙话都没说完又被一个深深的顶弄得失声叫出声来。

“嗯不对…是不是少了点什么？”，文星伊腰身用力一挺，停在那处让金容仙疯狂的地方不动了。

她弯腰，把鼻尖抵在金容仙软软的下巴肉上低声诱哄，“说了我就让你继续睡觉”

说话间，粗大的假阳具抵在那块软肉上似有若无的磨蹭，金容仙一大早就被情欲攻占的身子抖得不成样子，眼角早被欺负的红红的，双眼含着一层泪，几乎要哭出来。

文星伊威胁似得往软肉上加了些力气，金容仙终于想到了什么，两条细细的手臂绕上了文星伊的脖子，凑在她耳边糯糯的求饶。

“老公…我疼…老公不要弄哭人家啦…”

文星伊听了金容仙的话浑身一紧，全身的血都在乱窜。不等她说完就忍无可忍的堵住她的嘴，下身快速抽插起来。

金容仙被一波又一波的极大快感冲击得终是呜咽着哭了出来。

情欲再次把金容仙抛上高峰，她哭着泻出来，张着手臂要文星伊抱抱。

文星伊这时才停下来，把金容仙额前汗湿的发丝挑开，抚摸着她光滑的后背安抚刚经历过高潮的人。

看怀里的人情绪渐渐平息，文星伊才抱着她躺下。

文星伊身上的假阳具还在金容仙体内，她这时才反应过来还没拔出来，刚降下去的火又开始燃烧起来。

金容仙蜷缩起身子，文星伊立刻调高室内温度，然后拉过一旁的被子把两人围了个结结实实。

被被子包住缩在怀里软趴趴的小白兔，睁着泪湿的大眼睛看着文星伊。

文机长确实是长得好看，帅气有才又多金，能被她这样的人宠着，即使是献出自己的肉体也是件愉悦的事啊。

金容仙伸手摸上文星伊的脸，文星伊也配合着让她摸。

摸够了，手指又滑下来来回抚摸她的唇。文星伊张嘴咬住金容仙手指，舌头充满暗示性的舔弄着，下身也浅浅抽插起来。

刚刚金容仙泄出来的液体多半沾在文星伊的小腹上，两人肌肤相亲的时候，下身一片黏黏腻腻的。

金容仙害羞了，要抽回自己的手指，却被文星伊捉住手腕，她撅着嘴小小声控诉，“你说我求你，就饶了我的…还那样…”

文星伊轻笑一声，倒是要问个究竟了，“那样是怎样？”

“还那样用力…”

“谁让你撒娇的？”

“我才没有……”，金容仙瞪着眼睛底气不足的反驳。

虽然文星伊在床上向来蛮不讲理，欺负金容仙成性，但这次真没冤枉金容仙。

金容仙在床事上太软又易害羞，忍不住哼哼两声在文星伊听来就是明摆着撒娇了。

她的小穴里还插着粗大的阳具，刚经历过高潮的小穴又敏感的不行，金容仙感觉自己都要被撑坏了。

她敞开自己双腿缠上文星伊腰间，屁股上上下下的磨蹭着，本想让自己放松一下，此举却让文星伊被蹭得难耐，又吻上她的唇瓣，下身动作起来。

金容仙又有了感觉，断断续续的呻吟从喉间漏出，“哈啊…嗯…”

看着金容仙抱着自己还主动扭着腰，文星伊彻底失去了耐心，下身狂烈的抽插一阵后深深抵进金容仙的身体。

“容…”

听到文星伊叫自己，金容仙有气无力的哼了一声。

“嗯…？”

“你确实是一名足够优秀的乘务长啊”

 

THE END


End file.
